wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Farm
The farm is a secondary source of gold, Daru, Kyanite, experience and some other game advantages. It also contains the Tree of Wisdom, which provides some Kyanite and Vouchers each day. Tree of Ancients Your Tree of Ancients (a.k.a. Tree of Wisdom) can be energized three times per day by you and once per day by each of your friends. Energizing a friendship-level n friend's tree gives you n farm experience. The tree will allow you and your friends to energize it 9 + (farm level) to a maximum of 30 times to fully charge it up. A fully charged tree can be harvested to obtain some Vouchers and Kyanite, which resets its energy level back to 0. You can harvest your tree only once per day starting at midnight server time. A level 1 Tree of Ancients generates 40 Vouchers and 1000 Kyanite; each additional level up increases this by 4 Vouchers and 100 Kyanite. Farm Plots The farm starts with 3 farm plots and gains one additional farm plot every 5th level. Each plot can contain one plant at a time. While the plot is occupied, it has a chance of being attacked by weeds and/or bugs. You or any of your friends can click on the plot to remove the weeds and/or bugs and earn 1 experience for their farm. If a plot matures and it is not harvested, the plant will eventually wither. Withered plants can be revived by a friend, whose farm will get 1 experience for the deed. Unlike weeding and exterminating, you cannot revive your own plants. Plants will wither again every 4 hours until they are harvested. Once a plant is fully grown, it can be harvested by you or any of your friends. Friends who harvest/steal your plants will only take a small portion of the plant's value (10%) maxed up to 3 times. Only the plant's owner can harvest the entire plant. Farm Leveling Farm level and friendship are intimately connected. Each time you energize someone else's farm, your farm gain exp points corresponding to the friendship level, eg: if the friendship level between you is 2, your farm gains 2 exp, if the friendship level is 5 your farm gains 5 exp. Your farm level cannot rise above your player level.In the game. These farm exp points from energizing are called "Tree of Ancients exp". A Translation confusion likely based on the way Tree level Farm level. Farm leveling increments change as the farm rises in level. From level 1 to level 20 each level needs 5 more exp than the preceding one. From level 20 to 38, it is 10 more than the previous, from level 38 to 49, it is 20 more, from level 49 to 59, it is 30 more, and from 59 to 69, it is 40 more, and from 69 to 75, and possibly higher, it is 50 more. The maximum amount of experience points gained from tending yours or your friend's farms is 200 per day. Land Upgrade When your farm reaches level 30, the Land Upgrade option is unlocked. Land upgrades can be purchased with either Vouchers or Balens. Each upgrade reduces the time to crop maturity and increases crop output. Note: the 2.1 Balens prices are based on reports from server 1, which is beta testing the upgrade. They may change in the future. Perhaps even before the more general releases. Stealing from Farms It's possible to harvest from a friend's farm simply by visiting their farm and harvesting their crops before they do. However, a player can only harvest, or 'steal', a friend's crops once. A crop can only be harvested by three friends. Afterwards, no matter how long you wait or even if you revive their wilted crops, you can no longer harvest from it even if you have yet to do so. The maximum amount of harvesting on friend's farm that is allowed per day is 200. By clicking on the Growth Record you will be able to see who has 'stolen' from your crops. Available Plants Gold Seed Daru Seed Kyanite Seed *Only one kyanite seed can be planted in your farm at a time. Leveler's Seed (experience seeds) Special Seeds You get these seeds through the V.I.P. wheel or in the Mystery Shop. Ancient Seed Category:Nether Pumpkin Seed